lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
The Wheel Deal/Transcript
Trip: I've been waiting for this carnival all week! I've had so much lunch, and I intend to lose it. Jade: I'm here for the sideshow curiosities. The Bearded Llama, The Confused Badger, Hedgehog who Lies on a Bed of Nails. Bev: I'm pretty sure this carnival doesn't have a sideshow, Jade. Jade: Disappointing. Edie: But they have mirrors! Ow! Oh! Groans Gasps Bev: Mm! Smooch Bev, workin' it! Jade: Huh, grotesque. I like this. Roxie: Growls Sniffs Food... Gasps Carnival food... Jade: We might not see her for hours. Transition Screaming Cheering Quincy: Ugh. What kind of reckless maniac would get on that? Trip: Me-hee-hee-hee! Oof! Ferret Worker 1: Kiddie rides are that way, little guy. Trip: Huh? cheering Trip: Hmph! Transition Ferret Worker 2: End of the line is back there. Sweetie: Oh, we're with... That. Petula and Sweetie: Giggling Sweetie: This is going on ShutterSniff. Unnamed rabbit: Oh? Sweetie: Not you. Unnamed rabbit: Oof! Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Transition Scoot: Fortunes for Trash! The better the trash, the better your future. Bev: Slurp Ooh, fortune teller, do me! Scoot: Oh, whatcha got there? Paper cone? I can keep shiny rocks in it... In the future, you will be... Older. Bev: Mind. Blown. How do you know so much about my life?! Jade: Uh, don't waste your time with this guy. He's not even part of the carnival. He's just a ripoff artist. Scoot: I am looking into my crystal ball, and it says you are very unpleasant. Jade: Maybe your crystal ball is a mirror. Scoot: Alright, ouch. Transition Screaming Cheering Laughing Several unnamed pets: Huh? Trip: Hmm. Passin' all kinds of height requirements right now! Mac: Huh? Trip: Whoa! Screaming Oof... Screaming Oof! Ugh... Transition Bev, Edie, and Roxie: happily Laughing Edie: Wh-wh-why don't you, uh, smile, Jade? Jade: I am smiling. I'm gonna go ride the Ferris wheel. Edie: Wanna take some more, ah, pics? Aha... Bev: Uh, actually, I'm getting a bit claustrophobic - which is weird, since I live in a shell... Edie: Oh, Roxie, Roxie dear, more photographs? Roxie: Absolutely! These are precious memories that we'll cherish- Off-screen ferret worker: Get your hot buttered kibble! Kennel corn! Roxie: Uh, gotta go! Edie: Ugh... Oh, well. More camera for moi! happily Hah! Transition Trip: Oof! Ferret Worker 3: Sorry, bud, you don't meet the height requirement. Trip: Huh? There's a tall rule for the Ferris wheel? I've had it with you, tall sign! Taste the fury of my paw-fu! cry Ow! Panting Oof! Grr... Jade: Huh? Screams Hey! Ugh. I don't wanna ride with the flea-bitten scrounger. Scoot: That's Mister Flea-Bitten Scrounger to you. Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Petula: New. Power. Couple. Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Jade: Ugh... Transition Quincy: That's a fun-looking ride! Round, slow, sensible... Transition Scoot: I hear there's a mighty fine view from this baby. Bet I can see my favourite dumpster from the top! Almost like we're leavin' the world behind. Jade: Almost. We're on a ride together. Doesn't mean I'm talking to you. Scoot: Don't get your fur ruffled, princess. It's a free pet world. Do whatever you want. Jade: Are you even a pet? You're a raccoon. I bet you scammed your way into Paw-Tucket. Scoot: Would you be impressed if I did? Jade: ...Well, this is gonna be five minutes of my life I'll never get back. Quietly Mm! Scoot: Well, looks like it might be longer than five minutes. Get comfy, your highness. Jade: Nightmare. I'm having a nightmare. Transition Quincy: Gasps Okay, Quincy. You got on a ride because it was nice and slow, and had no sharp corners, now you're stuck 80 stories up, and a stiff breeze could knock you right out of it. Haha! Haha! That's funny! Ahaha! Shrieks Ugh! Transition Jade: Gasps Scoot: Hey, what's wrong with you? Jade: Nothing, except you. Ooh! Scoot: Ohhh, I see. You're afraid this gizmo's gonna fall apart and you're gonna plummet. Don't cats land on their paws? Jade: It doesn't matter how we land! If it's high enough, we still splat. Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Petula: Oh, what's up, Jade? Think after tonight, you'll be down to eight lives? Sweetie: Hah! Real fraidy-cat. Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Jade: Hisses Petula and Sweetie: Laughing Ow! Scoot: So-rry! Transition Roxie: Gasps Balloons! Fun! I want red, and yellow, and pink, and aquamarine! Uh-oh. Something wrong at the Ferris wheel... Excuse me, Mr. Parrot! Unnamed parrot: Huh? Hm? Roxie: Could you pop over here a second? Whoa! Oof! Uh, maybe next time, leave one unpopped? C'mon, Bev, let's go! Transition Bev: What's the problem here, my man? Ferret worker 3: Ah, appears to me something's wedged in the doohickey which'll tear apart the "framis," and the whole deal's gonna come crashin' down. Roxie: That sounds really dangerous! Ferret worker 3: Yeah... Well, ahh! Time for my break. Transition Quincy: Hmm, time for the extra seat belt I always carry with me. Huh. Hah... Huh... Who am I kidding? I'm doomed! breathing Hyperventilates Ooh... Now I'm doomed and lightheaded... Transition Scoot: Mm... Uh, don't freak out I'd ask you this, but if your side of the car was starting to come loose from the frame, would you get all weird? Jade: Whoa-ooh! Scoot: I'm gonna call that a "yes." Okay, junk bag, what've ya got for me today? Grunting Look at this! Someone throws out a perfectly good chain! ...There. Better? Jade: Sighs Yeah, better. So, garbage is really your thing? Scoot: I think of it as... "Re-purpose it." But yeah, garbage is how I got to Paw-Tucket. There's this house I loiter around 'cause they feed their dog on the porch and I borrow its food sometimes- Jade: "Borrowing." Interesting word. Scoot: Anyway... An old onion fell outta their trash. Onions make dogs really sick, but I gobbled it up before the dog could get it. Crunch Jade: You... Saved the dog's life? Scoot: The dog's human said he was glad he never managed to trap me and drive me out to the country. And that got me into Paw-Tucket! Even though I'm not really a "pet." Jade: Heh, so you didn't get here on a scam. Scoot: More like a technicality. But how else is a raccoon supposed to get in? Hmph... We ain't lucky enough to have humans take care of us. Nobody wants a pet raccoon, right? Jade: Nobody with any sense... Still, you might have a point. Transition laughing Roxie: Trip, there's an emergency at the Ferris wheel. We need to fix it! Bev: We need someone small and crazy-brave! Trip: Crazy-brave? I'm your hamster. Bev: Huh... Who knew there'd be so much drama at the carnival? Edie: Gasp Did someone say drama? gasp Trip: I may not be tall enough to ride it, but I'm small enough to fix it. Roxie: We've got a plan. Whispering Trip: Mm-hm. Grunting Ooh... Uh, couple things... This whole deal may be my fault because I beat up the This-Tall Sign. My bad there. Good news is: I'm Champion Chewer! Crunching Okay, just a little bit more before I get crushed into Trip-bits. Crunching Ready! Bev: Hm. Grunting Bev, turtle tough! Trip: Crunching Grunting Bev: Whoa! cheering Transition Quincy: I'm gonna need some help getting out... I had a lot of emergency safety belts. Sweetie: So long, scaredy-cat. See you later, rancid raccoon. Jade: That's Mister Rancid Pet to you. Scoot and Jade: Hiss Petula and Sweetie: Scream Scoot: Nice riding with ya. Jade: I know. Bev: So, Edie, did you take many more pictures in the photo booth? Edie: Oho, uh... A few... Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts